Temples
ISKON Lord Krishna temple Mahalakshmilayout has a bunch of temples namely Iskcon, Prasanna Veeranjaneya Temple, Srinivasa Temple also known as Mari Tirupathi, Aiyappa Temple, Subramanya Temple, Panchamuki Ganapathi Temple. Bull Temple, Basavangudi A beautiful temple, peaceful and well organised. great one The Bull Temple is located at Basavangudi, atop 'Bugle hill' in Bangalore. Kempe Gowda, who is known as founder of Bangalore, constructed this temple in a typical Dravadian style. The temple has a mammoth monolithic bull called 'Nandi' which is 4.5m high and 6.5m long. It is believed that the statue keeps on growing in size further and further. According to a legend, the temple was built in order to appease a vagrant bull that persisted on eating away the entire groundnut grown in the surrounding fields. Ever since the enunciation of Bull temple, the bull never did the same again. Thankful farmers still hold annual Groundnut Festival (kadalekayi parishe) near temple premises. Farmers offer their first harvest in the month of November-December to the bull as to show their gratitude. The temple is adjacent to that of 'Lord Ganesha with a unique feature. The idol of the deity is made out of 110 kg of butter after every 4 years. Amazingly the butter never melts. After the end of four years, butter is distributed among devotees. Gali Anjaneya Temple - Mysore Road The Gali Anjaneya Temple is one of the oldest and most sacred temples of Bangalore located on Mysore Road. The temple was built by Sri Vyasaraya of Channapattana. It is believed that Sri Vyasaraya established this temple in the year 1425 at the convergence of two rivers - Vrishabhavathi and Paschimavahini. The uniqueness of the Gali Anjaneya Temple lies in the Car festival that has been held for over hundred and twenty years. '''The Name ''Gali Anjaneya: '''''It is believed that once the idol of the Lord Anjaneya open to Gali (meaning Air in Kannada), hence the name Gali Anjaneya. It is also believed that since is son of Vayu, the wind God - Gali Anjaneya. You can see the tall Rajagopura (entrance tower) at the entrance of the Gali Anjaneya temple and have darshan of Lord Ganesha and Venugopala Swamy. Once you pass the entrance you can see and offer prayers to Sri Rama Parivara and Sri Satya Narayana. The main attraction, Sri Gali Anjaneya Swami is seen facing the Sri Rama Parivara. '''The Idol: '''The west facing Gali Anjaneya is smeared with Sinduram (a saffron colored paste) which is considered auspicious by Hindus. The lord here is shantha swaroopi (of calm demeanor). The left hand of Gali Anjaneya is resting on the hip and holding the flower. The right hand is in abhya mudra posture offering the quality of nirbhayathvam to all his devotees. Another attraction of this Anjaneya is that he has a mustache and a yathurmuki that is he is facing the devotees directly with both the eyes. The tail has lots of bents and rolled at the end, denoting that Gali Anjaneya here is Shantha Swaroopi. Tere is a small bell tied to the tail which is indicative of Saint Vyasaraya linked Anjaneya idols. People visit Gali Anjaneya temple to get the blessings of Gali Anjaneya and to get rid of troubles in their life. Politicians come here to worship Lord Anjaneya before starting the election campaigns. Devotees throng here with great faith to get 'Purna Kripa Drishti' from the Lord. The taaitha (sacred thread) blessed by Gali Anjaneya is said to rid people of the evils that threaten to approach them and is generally tied around the arm/wrist/waist of infants and devotees. . During the monsoons, sometimes the temple is flooded. The issue was addressed to by a local elected leader recently and was being looked into. Bangalore is a place where there is no dearth of temples for Lord Anjaneya. But this ancient Anjaneya temple is unique in many ways, and continues to remain a very attractive and serene place of worship despite being located on one of the noisiest and busiest roads, i.e. the Mysore Road. Malleswaram Dodda Ganesha temple Dodda Anjaneya temple - Mahalakshmi Layout Meenakshi temple - Bannergetta Road Jnanakshi Raja Rajeshwari temple - Mysore Road One gets peace of mind just entering the temple.Its true.it is one of the most famous temple in india Sri Subramanya temple - ULSOOR Sri Venkateshwara temple - opposite Bangalore Medical College